Welcome to Konbini!
by Blankpaper82
Summary: Para anggota Kisedai saling berpandangan. Sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya langsung pulang itu jadi suka mampir ke konbini?


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Welcome to Konbini! (c) blankpaper82

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s), pre-slash, hint(s), shonen-ai

**Prolog**

Akashi menghela nafas.

Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh, namun hujan deras di luar jendela konbini tidak menunjukkan ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Ya, saat ini, Akashi Seijuurou, murid kelas 2 SMP Teikou tengah terjebak dalam sebuah konbini. Alasannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hujan deras yang mengguyur Tokyo begitu Akashi melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah seusai latihan basket. Beruntunglah di dekatnya ada sebuah konbini sehigga ia bisa berteduh.

Karena pagi ini cukup cerah, Akashi tidak berpikir untuk membawa payung. Ia merutuki dirinya yang melupakan kalau bulan ini termasuk musim penghujan. Seharusnya ia tetap waspada dan memeriksa ramalan cuaca walaupun pagi itu cerah. Ketika melihat langit yang mendung saat latihan basket, ia berpikir mungkin masih sempat untuk berlari sampai ke stasiun.

Ternyata tidak.

Dan sialnya, ketika sadar ia terjebak di konbini dan hendak menelepon supir untuk menjemputnya, baterai ponselnya langsung mati. Tentu saja dengan tingkat keberuntungannya saat ini ia juga tidak membawa _charger_.

Akashi menghela nafas. Masih beruntung ia berada di sebuah konbini, yang berarti—matanya melirik pada seorang pegawai konbini yang sedang meletakkan sebuah wadah berisi payung-payung transparan di dekat pintu dan meja kasir—ia bisa membeli payung.

Namun saat membuka tas untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya, Akashi tidak menemukan dompet miliknya di tasnya. Mengingat-ingat, terakhir ia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar iuran bulanan klub basket, dan sepertinya ia meletakkan dompetnya itu di loker karena pelatih tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk berdiskusi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggertakkan giginya. Untung saja kartu keretanya terpisah dari dompet dan ada di saku belakang tasnya. Dan seingatnya konbini ini bisa melakukan pembayaran dengan kartu suica.

Namun begitu ia hendak berjalan menuju meja kasir, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas pengumuman yang menuliskan bahwa pembayaran dengan suica tidak bisa dilakukan karena mesinnya sedang rusak.

Tentu saja.

Pemuda itu kemudian teringat pada wakil kaptennya yang mengatakan kalau Sagitarius hari ini ada di peringkat bawah.

Akashi curiga kalau sebenarnya ia berada di peringkat terakhir.

Jadilah kapten basket SMP Teikou itu terjebak menunggu hujan deras dalam sebuah konbini. Ia tidak berniat untuk menerjang hujan dan berlari sampai ke stasiun karena ini hujan deras dengan angin kencang. Akashi melihat bagaimana pohon-pohon di luar mengayun-ayun terkena angin kencang, ranting-ranting yang kecil beberapa kali terlempar ke arah jendela. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat menaiki kereta dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

Akashi menghela nafas. Hujan deras seperti ini bisa turun lebih dari satu jam. Ia bisa membayangkan omelan dan sindiran ayahnya kalau ia sampai pulang terlambat, membuatnya malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Ayahnya tidak suka ia memilih berangkat dan pulang ke sekolah dengan kereta dan bukan dengan mobil. Dalam hati Akashi mendoakan agar ayahnya juga terjebak hujan atau ada meeting sampai malam di perusahaan, sehingga tidak perlu tahu kalau putranya pulang terlambat.

Sekarang sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu di dalam konbini, dan hujan di luar masih saja turun walaupun sudah tidak sederas tadi. Akashi menimbang-nimbang untuk berlaku masa bodoh dan menerjang hujan sambil berlari menuju stasiun dengan menggunakan tasnya sebagai payung. Ia bisa saja membungkus buku-bukunya dengan kaus dan handuk agar tidak terlalu basah karena tas Teikou itu jelas tidak _waterproof_.

"..ah, permisi."

Sebuah sapaan membuyarkan Akashi dari pemikirannya. Di depannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat juga dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih-biru—seragam konbini itu—dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Pemuda itu kemungkinan besar siswa SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu. Wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan bukan termasuk tipe yang menarik perhatian, namun entah kenapa Akashi sulit mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda di depannya.

"Um, kalau buru-buru, silahkan pakai payung ini."Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman kecil pada Akashi sambil menyodorkan payung ditangannya.

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia menatap payung yang berada di genggaman pemuda di depannya.

Payung?

Ini maksudnya boleh dipinjam atau diberi gratis? Kemungkinan besar tentu dipinjami, tapi sejak kapan konbini punya kebijakan meminjamkan barang? Bukannya mereka seharusnya menjual barang? Rugi kan kalau meminjamkan pada konsumen?

"...Kenapa?"tanya Akashi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang meminjamkan barang pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kulihat dari tadi kau terus-terusan memandangi hujan dan jam sejak masuk konbini kami. Itu seragam SMP Teikou, kan? Bahaya kalau kau pulang terlalu malam. Hujan seperti ini bakal lama berhentinya, jadi kalau kau mau cepat pulang sebaiknya pakai payung saja."Pemuda itu menjelaskan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, ini payungku kok, jadi tidak perlu bayar. Pakai saja."

Akashi memandang kembali payung transparan yang disodorkan padanya. Jarang sekali ada orang asing yang berbuat baik padanya, dan rata-rata mereka mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang Akashi. Walau terlihat baik, ucapan dan perilaku mereka biasanya membuat Akashi merasa tidak nyaman. Ayahnya selalu mengingatkannya kalau ia harus waspada dengan orang-orang macam itu.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya berbeda dari orang-orang seperti itu. Wajahnya polos—sama sekali tidak menyiratkan niat jelek. Ia benar-benar murni hanya membantu siswa SMP yang kesusahan.

'Kau terlalu paranoid, Seijuurou.'

Akashi menatap kembali pemuda itu—yang makin lama tampak makin gugup—dan memutuskan untuk menerima kebaikan dari pegawai konbini itu.

"Terima kasih."Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam, tapi... apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu tampak lega, dan dengan cepat memberi Akashi sebuah cengiran kecil.

"Tenang saja! Tapi sebaiknya kau mulai jalan sekarang, sepertinya anginnya sudah tidak parah. Tapi lebih baik cepat-cepat karena mungkin akan lebih deras dan berangin lagi."

Akashi memandang keluar. Hujan memang masih terus turun, tapi tidak sederas atau berangin seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya ia memang harus cepat pergi ke stasiun. Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menatap pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Payungnya akan kukembalikan, jadi tenang saja."

Akashi kemudian beranjak keluar untuk bergegas menuju stasiun. Begitu keluar dari konbini, segera saja ia disambut oleh hawa dingin dan percikan air hujan. Akashi bergegas membuka payungnya. Begitu payung transparan itu terkembang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas ke dalam konbini.

Pemuda itu sudah berada di balik meja kasir, namun matanya beradu pandang dengan Akashi. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Akashi balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pendek sebelum beranjak dari depan konbini.

Hujan masih saja mengguyur turun, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju stasiun. Genangan yang banyak membuatnya waspada ketika ada kendaraan yang melintas di sampingnya. Ia tidak terima kalau aman dari hujan tapi tetap terkena cipratan air genangan.

Angin yang kembali bertiup membuatnya agak menggigil, namun mengingat senyum pemuda berambut coklat itu entah mengapa membuat Akashi merasa hangat.

Besok, ia akan kembali ke konbini itu lagi.

* * *

**Omake**

Dengan celana yang agak basah terkena cipratan hujan, Akashi akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di stasiun kereta. Sambil menunggu di peron, Akashi bersyukur bahwa masih ada seseorang yang berbaik hati meminjamkannya payung. Kalau jam segini ia bisa pulang, kemungkinan besar ayahnya belum sampai di rumah.

Dan tiba-tiba Akashi teringat.

Daripada hujan-hujanan, dia kan bisa meminjam ponsel milik pegawai konbini itu untuk menelepon supirnya agar bisa menjemputnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat.

'Seijuurou, sejak kapan kau jadi sebodoh ini?!'

* * *

Konbini : Convenience store alias mini-market. Di Jepang biasanya menerima murid SMA untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

Suica : Kartu kereta untuk daerah Tokyo, tapi bisa juga dipakai di daerah lain. Bisa digunakan untuk membayar tiket kereta, mesin otomat, membeli barang-barang di konbini atau bahkan taksi (selama ada mesin pembayarannya dan uangnya). Kalau di Indonesia, mirip flazz, e-money, atau semacamnya.

Huah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfic pertama yang ditulis karena author lagi sakau akafuri. Terinspirasi oleh prompt sendiri, akhirnya nggak tahan buat nulis juga, haha. Harap maklum kalau ada jadinya OOC, gaje, atau ada kesalahan, karena ini ditulis dalam keadaan kurang asupan *apa hubungannya?!*

Oh ya, kalau kurang jelas, ini Teikou!Akashi x Seirin!Furihata atau oreshi!Akashi x Furihata. Yup, Furi lebih tua dari Akashi di sini.

Mohon review, saran dan kritiknya, terutama kalau ada kesalahan penulisan. Terima kasih.


End file.
